unbreakablemachinedollfandomcom-20200213-history
Yaya
is one of the main characters in this series an named for her industructability . She is a Banned doll. This means she is a Puppet who has human components. She has real human blood and skin. The series suggests that Yaya is a machine doll in actuality however, it is unknown just how complete she is at the moment. Yaya, like Sigmund must also consume food to maintain her body functions. Raishin indentured himself to Shouko to become Yaya's Puppeteer. Yaya has two sister puppets Irori and Komurasaki. Personality Yaya has cordial relations with Charlotte, although is still somewhat adversarial with Frey due to distress that her bust is much smaller than Frey's. And she is afraid that may cause Raishin to be attracted to her. Yaya favours speaking the third-person perspective, both for comic effect and to potentially show her awareness that she is a doll and not a human. She really loves Rashin, as seen in the First Chapter where she chants words into his ear to love her and marry her. She is deeply in love with Raishin, and every time a girl gets close to him she starts to get moody and depressed. She sometimes also gets certain situations wrong. Raishin, on the other hand, cares for Yaya, too. Shown when he saves her from a fatal blow after thinking about another puppet that got killed. Yaya loves Raishin so much and she would go to the ends of Earth for him. Yaya wishes to become human so that she can marry Rashin and have many children with him. History Yaya and her two sister puppets are Shouko's creations, or in other words, Shouko could be considered their mother. It is claimed by Shouko on the first encounter between Raishin and Shouko that Yaya is the strongest puppet in the world. Appearance Yaya, at first glance, is a beautiful teenage girl who has red eyes and purpleish hair who always wears a kimono. On Yaya's right side hip high she has a tattoo that says "Yaya of the moon". In the Prologue, Yaya is seen with a sword, and has not been seen since. see photos in galley History Personality Skills & attacks These are some of Yaya's many skills. Flawless Strength ,Yaya;s strength is invincible and can stop a runaway steam locomotive dead in its tracks as show in the first chapter stopping a run away train Hardening Yaya can harden every part of her body by aligning her molecules to the Rockwell hardness of Carbide , including her blood also, even if it is in vapor form like when she destroyed Eliza aka Cannibal Candy. She also is Hard enought to stop an artilery shell , which Cheribem fired at her , taken unaware she was damaged Silence Green spectrum magical energy is given to Yaya that enhances her endurance. Whistle Blue spectrum magical energy is given to Yaya that enhances her speed and reflexes. Flare Red-spectrum magical energy is given to Yaya that increases her attack strength. Stronghold Yellow spectrum magical energy is given to Yaya that increases defence ability. Final Stronghold Yaya's body glows with a full spectrum moonlight which is one of her ultimate moves. Transformation Yaya transforms if Raishin is seriously injured or in grave danger, her body glows with red and grows a pure white crystal horn on her forehead and her speed and strength increases drastically. '''Yaya , '''Has prearreanged attacks that use combinnations of harding ,strength and speed References \Trivia *Yaya has a pinocchio complex and desired to be a real female human so she can marry Raishin. *Yaya gets easily jealous when Raishin is with other women. *Yaya's name means " of the Moon" when translated. *Yayas Flawless streath in invicible acording to Shoko *Yaya always speaks in a third person perspective. Gallery YaYa & Husband.jpg Nurse Ya Ya.jpg YaYa parasol.jpg Tatto 2.jpg MWSnap28400.jpg MWSnap22900.jpg MWSnap10600.jpg Machine doll pre.jpg GRAM 10-1014.png Carbide Yaya.png Category:Character Category:Puppet Category:Bandoll Category:Index Category:Female